master prevert
by kidomaruoftheflame
Summary: Naruto find out that he has the kyuubi when fucking Ino, Kyuubi trains Naruto in return for pleasure. Narutoxharem, lemon, fem kyuubi, Sakura Sasuke bashin, Naruto is on team 6 with Sasuke and an oc, Naruto brings Sasuke back to the village. warning m rating it may contain thing people under 14 should not know.
1. Chapter 1

THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION EVER AND IF IS NOT GOOD I CAN UNDERSTAND BECAUSE AM NOT EXPRIANCED. This is a lemon base fanfiction. Naruto just woke up from a deep sleep he had because of mastrubating hard " ugh! I feel so good Naruto said rubing his dick trying to bring out more cum " damn am all out " Naruto said looking down at his 13 inch long 3 inch wide dick, he wondered why his dick was so long and fat " hmmm i really need a girl " Naruto said wearing his usual orange jump suite with a white collar. An hour later Naruto was in the academy alone with Tenten " hey Naruto aren't you going home " Tenten said " i cant go cause your body has attracted me " Naruto said rushing behind Tenten " whats that s-supose " she interupted by how Naruto squzeed her round perfect shape breats " N-Naruto w-hat are YOU! " she screamed as Naruto inserted his two middle finger in her 2 cm tight pussy, very soon after that Naruto was ready for the real deal, normally he start with a blow job but he started the cermony with an anal fuck, Naruto had only inserted the tip and Tenten has already screamed up to the point where a glass cup could break, Naruto then insert his dick into her pussy at first she just made a small moan but with a powerful thrust by Naruto Tenten hymen got broken, Tenten was cring in pleasure she screamed so hard that Naruto had to block his ear " yes yes faster " Tenten shouted as Naruto thrusted foward and backward more and more, Tenten juices were all over Naruto dick and more just kept on coming " do you like how it feel to get fuck, now you see what it feel like to lose your virginity " Naruto said thrusting harder and harder until Tenten finally cumed but Naruto was not gonna stop until he cum, 10 minuter later Naruto was on the verg of cumming when Tenten said she was not ready, Naruto remove his dick and did it all over Tentens face. After sex Naruto finally found out is time to leave but he had a question for Tenten " i thought you were still a virgin " Naruto said cuirious to know why she didn't bleed when they did it " oh, i took it by myself with a kendo stick " Tenten said shy " cool " Naruto said leaving the academy. Naruto was hoping not to ejaculate until his next birth day, cause the more he cummed the more he wanted to fuck but he didn't know he had to do cause Ino spied on Naruto and Tenten so she was horny. The next day Naruto woke up to do his daily excersize, he believed that he had a new life until he saw Ino face, she had that horny look on her face " Naruto in your apartment now " Ino commanded Naruto with a horny voice " why " Naruto rufused " oh maybe the hokage will hear how you fuck Tenten " Ino thretend Naruto " okayyy, lets go " Naruto said leading her to his apartment. Naruto didn't want to waist time so he just analed her first " thrust harder " Ino commanded, a second after Ino said that Naruto thrusted foward with great force " aaaahhhhhh " Ino screamed so loud that the hokage could her it. 10 mintues later Naruto passed out cause of pleasure, he apeared in a dark place he remember from one of his dreams " not here again " Naruto said in an angry way. Very soom Naruto reached a cage were he saw a beautiful naked woman with giltering red hair the eye of an angel, he breast were so round and prefect they were spearted by 2 cm, flat belly, her hips went with her breats her ass so perfect, everything was good for fucking. Her and Naruto made a deal, Naruto fuck her she trains Naruto, " your training begin tommorow " the kyuubi " why can't it begin today cause i can't wait to taste your body " Naruto said with his boner as hard as a rock " just go " kyuubi said winking at Naruto " wait " Naruto said as he faded away. Naruto woke up with blood all over his dick like he was cercumcised right now " fucking bitch she took her virginity while i was out " Naruto said regreting what he did but he quickly stopped when he saw a message Ino left " NARUTO AM NOT GONNA BLACK MAIL YOU OF TAKING MY VIRGINITY, AM ACTUALLY TRING TO MAKE A BOND WITH YOU. WHEN I SAW YOU THE FIRST TIME WE MET I LOVED YOU RIGHT FROM THE START, I HOPE YOU LOVE ME TO " the message said, Naruto the same way but he didn't call it love. An hour later " Ino " Naruto called " Naruto have you acepted my request " Ino ask " lets get to know each other better " Naruto answered " ok, so just friends right " Ino asked " yes " Naruto answered. ON TO SAKURA, " why does Sasuke not want me " Sakura asked herself " cause your flat chested small ass " a voice said out of the bushes " maybe wait who was that " Sakura asked, a girl came out of the bushes " hi my name is fumiko am new in konoha " she said shy, soon after that Naruto saw her " hi my name is Naruto i am the strongest genin in konoha " Naruto said kissing her hand " my n-name is Fumiko i am new in konoha i came to live her with my family " oh your new, am sorry about my rudeness let me show you around " Naruto said leading her to the nearest site. " Naruto never do that again " Sakura commanded Naruto " hey she a beautiful girl I can't avoid a beautiful girl " Naruto said to Sakura " just don't do that again " Sakura commanded again " okay okay " Naruto said " good " Sakura said leaving " tiny ass " Naruto whispered " wha... your not worth it " Sakura said leaving after stopping. Naruto went back to his apartment tired wanting to rest so badly but Kubiak kept on disturbing him " what do you want July hi " Naruto ask " i want it " kyuubi answered in a horny " wait " Naruto commanded her, he thought for a second and found out the more girls he tucked the more the kyuubi became horny so Naruto came up with plan not to fuck the kyuubi and fuck moregirl so the kyuubi will get so horny and train Naruto for a whole week, " not now tomorrow " Naruto said going to bed. SO THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT AND I HAD TO POST AN IN COMPLETE CHAPTER BUT CHAPTER TWO WILL BE BETTER I PROMISE. PLEASE POST REVIEWS


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto woke up earlier than he would today cause i was when the day that the team were gonna be called, Naruto was hoping he didn't land in land in Sakura's team cause she was to boss and she just didn't go with Naruto. The team selection started, Naruto was hoping to go to Fumiko 's team " the first team in the team selection is team 6 which is made up of Naruto Uzumaki, Fumiko Masara and... the hokage stop in confusion " Sasuke teme, Sasuke Uchiha " the hokage announced everybody bursted in laughter at the young Uchiha . Team 6 were still waiting for their sensei normally immediately after the team selection the sensei were their sense I'm are sopose to show up " uhhhhh were the fuck is that bitch " Naruto said in an angry way causing Fumiko to get worried " cool down Naruto-kun " Fumiko said worried about Naruto " Fumiko likes Naruto but she doesn't know I like her, maybe if Naruto becomes my best friend then I kill him and get mangekyo sharingan then i will bring him back to the village dead and say it wasn't me, Fumiko wil thank me then i will saduice her. Perfect " Sasuke said smiling " hey teme what the grin all about " Naruto ask Sasuke " noting noting " Sasuke said. 20 minutes later " hello team 6, my name is Hitomi Hayate and am your sensei " she said " why were you fucking late " Naruto shouted at Hitomi " oh about that " she said remembering what she was doing before now " i was on a date " she answered " who is he " Fumiko said smiling tring to get the truth out " that's a secret, can you guys just introduce yourselfs to me please " Hitomi said changing the topic " okay, my name is Fumiko Masara i want to be the best kunoichi, my name is Sasuke Uchiha i want to avenge my clan, my name is Naruto Uzunaki good with the girls, cool, awsome, hot and powerful " all of them said in a sentence " Intrest answer " Hitomi said confused at Naruto an Sasuke answers " okay our training starts tomorrow " Hitomi said leaving in a hurry " hey Hitomi can follow you home " Naruto asked " sure " she answered blushing. Naruto and Hitomi were on their way going home when Ino showed up " hey Hitomi wait up " Ino shouted run toward Fumiko " wait you guys are friends " Naruto asked confused " yeah, so Naruto aren't you gonna take us on a date " Ino asked " yeah but two of you are dating me now " Naruto asked " No, your dating us " Ino and Fumiko answered. Ino suggested they go to Naruto apartment to fuck " Ino this is my first time " Funiko told Ino " dont worry is anal " Ino said to Fumiko, Naruto came out, he was ready, Naruto put his hand on Fumiko waist lieing her down " are you ready Naruto asked Fumiko " yes " she answer, Naruto raised one of her leg up for easy penetration into the ass, he put the tip of his dick into her tight " aaahhhhhhh " Fumiko screamed as Naruto thrust at a low rate " Ino is t-this what it feel l-like " Fumiko asked " this is not even level one " Ino answerd, Naruto thrusted at level 1 force " aaahhhhhhhh, i feel you deap inside me " Fumiko scream as Naruto thrusted hard and faster causing blood to come out " damn i feel it " Fumiko screamed louder and louder until Naruto slowed down " thanks Naruto i real need that " Fumiko said to Naruto " more than ever " Naruto said smiling. The next day Naruto was out doing his usual excersize 50 lap around the traing ground 100 push up and 100 sit up, Naruto was just finishing when Fumiko showed up " Naruto we have a mission " Fumiko told Naruto " b-but " Naruto said remembering the kyubi was gonna train him " oh we have not yet trained i know but the hokage sent every team on a mission to test us " Fumiko explained to Naruto " ok let go " Naruto said putting his shirt back on hiding his 6 packs cause to blush " Fumiko " Naruto said tring to make her snap out of what she was thinking " oh let's go " Fumiko said after snaping out of it. Team 6 left the village on a mission to save the raped women from a cave but what the didn't see was that the cave were full of men which turned the raped women into sex slaves. " piece of cake " Sasuke said running towarm the cave trigger in trap, a log to the dick " aaahhhhh my dick is hurt " Sasuke screamed cause the whole gand to come out of hiding " good job Sasuke " Naruto said " You really thought you could escape the, get them " the gang leader commanded his men to tie them. Naruto and Sasuke were in a jail full of horny sex slaves " get off me bitches " Naruto shoute pushing them off him " Sasuke what are you doing " Naruto shouted at Sasuke " the want me the can have " Sasuke said rubbing them, Naruto broke free from, the jail running toward the direction where the took Hitomi and Fumiko. The men want to rape them then turn them into sex salves not until Naruto showed up " wind style falcon furry " Naruto rushed foward killing the gang in just second, it was down to the leader Naruto was ready but he wasn't he just ran tring to escape until he notice a cold sharp metal going through his heart. Naruto went back to save to save his team " Naruto were Sasuke " Hitomi asked " follow me " Naruto said smiling. Sasuke was just bringing his dick out when the rest of team six showed u jj up surprised at at what Sasuke " lets forget this and continue our mission " Hitomi said. They came back to the village with a successful mission which made all of team six tired apart from Sasuke " why, why is Naruto stonger than me I've activated my sharingan " Sasuke thought of " let me try sparing with him maybe I'll win " Sasuke said leaving his apartment. Meanwhile Naruto was sparing Fumiko and Ino teaching them taijutsu, Sasuke finally showed up after bumping in problems " Naruto fight me " Sasuke demanded " no " Naruto answered " your a chicken your afard I kill you, w-hat don't you fight me to death " Sasuke said with a drop of sweat going down his face, Naruto didn't to be a disgraced by the Uchiha so he had to answer " YES " Naruto said surprising the two ladies that were their " I'll fight you to death " Naruto said with a smile on his face to hidehe ddidn't want to fight Sasuke " ok then aaaahhhhhh " Sasuke shouted as he charged at Naruto with a kunoichi, Naruto didn't what to do weather to block and kill Sasuke or to get killed. Pls post review


End file.
